Appaloosa
Foal = Appaloosa - Bay Blanket Foal.png|Bay Blanket - Appaloosa Foal Chestnut Blanket.png|Chestnut Blanket Foal Dun Blanket.png|Dun Blanket Foal Black Blanket.png|Black Blanket Foal Palomino Blanket.png|Palomino Blanket Foal Chestnut Leopard.png|Chestnut Leopard Foal Black Leopard.png|Black Leopard Foal Bay Snowflake.png|Bay Snowflake Foal Chestnut Spotted Blanket.png|Chestnut Spotted Blanket Foal Bay Spotted Blanket.png|Bay Spotted Blanket Foal Black Spotted Blanket.png|Black Spotted Blanket Foal Palomino Spotted Blanket.png|Palomino Spotted Blanket Foal Black Foal.png|Black Foal |-| Horse = Appaloosa - Bay Blanket.png|Bay Blanket - Appaloosa VkerfnAWLEOi.jpg Sdjvnmxp;zwe.jpg Ofhlssssssssnmdjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjcu.jpg Jhdvolas.jpg Jdhcaoiwer8.jpg I gfjoeridi.jpg Fvbdfbvfd.jpg Fhsdhf.jpg Fhjhgfsjdfher.jpg Fgierolsdep.jpg |-| Pegasus = Appaloosa - Bay Blanket peg.png|Bay Blanket - Appaloosa Pegasus |-| Unicorn Foal = Appaloosa - Bay Blanket peg uni foal.png|Bay Blanket - Appaloosa unicorn foal |-| Unicorn = Paint uni a.png |-| In game info: 'Coat Colors:' *'Bay Blanket 9%' *'Bay Snowflake 4%' *'Bay Spotted Blanket 10%' *'Black 1%' *'Black Blanket 9%' *'Black Leopard 12%' *'Black Snowflake 1%' *'Black Spotted Blanket 3%' *'Chestnut Blanket 14%' *'Chestnut Leopard 9%' *'Chestnut Snowflake 3%' *'Chestnut Spotted Blanket 11%' *'Dun Blanket 3%' *'Dun Spotted Blanket 2%' *'Few Spots 1%' *'Palomino Blanket 6%' *'Palomino Spotted Blanket 2%' 'Skill info:' Speed, Gallop, and Dressage. As the breed approached 17 stars's in skills, the forth skill became Jumping. The fifth skill starred became Stamina. *Speed 90% *Galloping 80% *Dressage 61% *Stamina 57% *Jumping 42% *Trotting 20% 'Day it came out:' The Appaloosa was an original howrse breed on Howrse, coming out in 2007. The Appaloosa is available as a horse, unicorn or pegasus. 'Some sale stuffs:' The rareness of a coat can also affect how much people are willing to pay for it, the rarer the coat the more likely someone will pay passes or higher equus for it.The rarest coat is Black with 1% while the most common coat is Chestnut Blanket with 14% 'Other Game Info:' Around the time of 2008-'09, all of the howrses underwent new coat styles. In the spring of 2010, they participated in another change. Real Info: The Appaloosa is an American horse; it takes its name from the Palouse river near to which lived the Indian tribe which created this breed, the Nez Perce. The Appaloosa is a horse breed known for its preferred spotted coat pattern and other distinctive physical characteristics, while also being the first official horse bred in American history. While there is evidence of leopard-spotted horses dating back to the Paleolithic era in Europe, the Nez Perce people of the America developed the American breed. (no duh) They were once referred to by white settlers as the "Palouse horse," possibly after the Palous[1]River, which ran through the heart of Nez Perce country. Gradually, the name evolved into "Appaloosa." The Nez Perce lost most of their horses following the Nez Perce War in 1877 and the breed fell into decline for several decades. However, a small number of dedicated breeders kept the Appaloosa alive for several decades until a registry was formed in 1938. Today the Appaloosa is one of the most popular breeds in the United States, and it was named the official state horse of Idaho in 1975. Old Version look Category:breeds Category:Horses Category:Pages